Bad Moon Rising
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA: Thanks to the gods whims both North American wasteland and The world of Goblin Slayer has been fused together. And as people try to regain order in such tumultuous times. An as the world dance on the knife edge from chaos. its fate is irremediably tied to the decisions of a simple piece that never left the dice roll decides his fate and a stubborn wildcard. Slight d&d crossover
1. Chapter 01: A bad moon rises

**Chapter 01: A bad moon rising**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Fallout New Vegas or Goblin Slayer belongs to me.**

" _There are few events that have changed the face of the world like the convergence. This mysterious event which caused the apparition of various lands across the realms of men, dwarves and elves came with both its good and bad consequences. Because while from the lands of the wasteland came not only new and revolutionary knowledge and inventions like the guns and laser and plasma weaponry but it also brought forth it's horrors in the form of the many beasts that are native of these parts like the Deathclaws, Cazadors and centaurs, the many tribes and gangs of raiders that dwell in those lands but in the form of that insidious poison known as radiation._

 _Those turbulent times were witness of many great men and women both remembered for their deeds (both good and ill) there are few of them that are more known and revered than the ones known simply as The Courier and The Goblin Slayer for their deeds during those tumultuous times helped shape the future of this world…"_

 **Extract of The Records of the Merging written by High Priestess. One of the former companions of both The Goblin Slayer and The Courier.**

The first thing the Courier noticed when he opened his eyes was that he wasn't in one of the many refuges he owned across the Mojave wasteland but in some clearing in the middle of some forest at dusk. Which he was sure as hell wasn't in the Mojave because the only place with so much vegetation was that deathtrap of Vault 22 and even then the type of plants present here was different from that vault.

" _I go to sleep in one place and somehow I awake in another completely different, how typical"_ thought sarcastically The Courier, after all in comparison to everything else he had lived and experienced since that smug bastard Benny shot him in the face and buried him alive in Goodsprings this didn't qualified for the top 10.

Which spoke volumes about how strange his life has become lately.

But he stopped from musing about that much longer and went to focus on the situation at hand so he checked his pipboy to check his inventory and maps to determine his exact location gaining mixed results; because while he still conserved all his guns and items (which was god because there were some his most powerful guns and gear) the map function was a total loss because wherever he was apparently wasn't covered by the satellite feed.

"You win some and lose another" thought at loud The Courier as he took his gun, a Fn-Fal from the floor and went in search of some settlement or village to get some insight about his current location,

While on his Pipboy an old song The Courier found in some ruins begun to play.

 _I see a bad moon rising_

 _I see trouble on the way_

 _I see earthquakes and lightning_

 _I see bad times today_

 **/Sometime later/**

The Courier was walking through the forest in search of any sign of civilization when a peculiar odor caught his attention, a smell that he knew too well; the smell of fire and blood. The smell of death. So without hesitation, he went towards the direction the smell was coming from.

Maybe that way he could save anyone.

Moments later he arrives and finds in front of him a scene out of the pits of hell.

Because all the houses were in flames and small strange humanoid green creatures were slaughtering and worse the people living there with joyous abandon. So without thinking too much about it he took his gun, aimed it at the nearest group of the creatures "So long pieces of shit" muttered him before opening fire.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The .308 cal. Bullets tore through the goblins like a hot knife through butter spreading bits of gore, blood and bones everywhere alerting the goblins who stopped doing what they were doing and went to kill the one that kill their brethren.

Which worked perfectly fine for the Courier who only smirked at the stupidity the little cretins were doing "Come to Papa you green fuckers" opening fire once more at the goblins killing them all and taking extra care of those who carried bows of throwing weapons.

Once he dealt with them he went to the town in search for possible survivors and making sure that none of those creatures were alive or hiding. Though in all this one thing was clear to him. He certainly wasn't in Kansas anymore.

 _Don't go around tonight_

 _Well, it's bound to take your life_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise_

 **/In the outskirts of the High Elf Kingdom/**

"What the hell is this thing?" asked a Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel to the other members of his squad while aimed his plasma rifle to the corpse of the creature that they killed recently after it pounced at them from the sky.

"I don't know what it is but whatever this thing was it certainly was a pain in the ass to kill" commented another one armed with a laser Gatling as he looked at their surroundings for any possible new threat that was attracted by the sounds of the fight.

"Do you think it's some kind of runaway experiment from either the institute or The Enclave? Because this monster have the look of being one of their freaks pet projects" said another one armed with an M16 assault rifle as he looked at the creature. After all, it looked like someone stitched together without too much care parts of a Lion, antelope, Eagle, and snake.

"We will know once the Ventibird comes to take it back to The Pentagon for further studies after all the eggheads there must be salivating at the prospect of dissecting this freak of nature" answered the leader of the squad who was armed with a minigun.

 _I hear hurricanes a-blowin'_

 _I know the end is comin' soon_

 _I feel rivers overflowin'_

 _I hear the voice of rage and ruin_

 **/Classified Location- Enclave Base XXXX/**

In the Command Center of the base, the Higher up of The Enclave Remnants were discussing the new and unexpected event that happened recently.

"It appears that thanks to a strange phenomenon the territory that conformed the old USA alongside the parts of Mexico that the NCR annexed has been transported to another world. Am I right doctor?" said one of the officials to the lead scientist which nodded affirmatively from his superior.

"Effectively Sir, though it appears to be that instead of just sending the whole land intact to the new world, it fragmented the territories and scattered across the territories of this world while also sending people and animals from our world all over this new territory at random and vice versa, but this isn't the most interesting discovery"

At that moment the scientist turns on the holographic display present in the room and show the images that their satellites captured from the continent(They were really lucky that when they were sent here their Satellites came with them) and the images showed surprised them to say at least.

Magic, Monsters from Myth and legends, Elves, Dwarves and most importantly a world untouched by the poisonous fire of radiation. This was their golden chance because this opened new possibilities for them.

Because The Enclave may never reclaim once more the sovereignty of the Prewar USA but they will take over this world and reshape it into the form of the Old USA.

 _Don't go around tonight_

 _Well, it's bound to take your life_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise_

 **/Caesar Fort- Shores of the Colorado River/**

" _This certainly was unexpected"_ Thought to himself Edward Sallow or how he was most known Caesar, the supreme leader of the Caesar's Legion as he looks at the creatures that had the audacity to attack his fort.

These creatures looked like humans (beautiful ones he noted) with dark almost blue skin, silver-white hair, pointed ears and red eyes that expressed an enormous cruelty and evil. But that wasn't what caught his attention, no that honor solely belonged to the strange abilities they showed. Their so-called magic (though he couldn't come with a better term for it so he thought it fit).

"You will pay for this human, once the Demon King learns of this he will raze you and your kingdom from the face of the earth!" screamed angrily one of the Dark Elves present at Caesar which received a powerful punch from one of Caesar Centurions.

"I seriously doubt it, after all, you haven't faced the might of The Legion" coldly answered Caesar before directing his attention to his spymaster, Vulpes Inculta. "Discover everything about them Vulpes; their numbers, the organization of their forces, the location of their settlements. Hoover Dam can wait, we have a bigger prize in front of us".

"Thy will be done Caesar" answered the Leader of the Frummenitaris as he and a handful of troops took the Elves for questioning, though Vulpes also took the nonverbal order of not seriously harming the women in the group.

After all they will be the first to be used to breed the new caste of spellcasters of the Legion _"I may not conquer Hoover Dam now thanks to this chaos, but this new situation has brought me the key for the dominance of The Legion over the neighboring nations"_ Though Caesar with slight smirk on his face, after all, he will be the last one standing.

 _Don't go around tonight_

 _Well, it's bound to take your life_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise_

Meanwhile, in the realm of the gods, they look at the newest additions to their board with joy as the mortals adapted to the new challenges of their new situation. Especially two pieces in particular.

One of a young man dressed in armor who was killing goblins in some gods-forsaken cave, and another one of man in his middle 20's dressed in a duster, military armor and a combat helmet armed with an FN-Fal who was helping the survivors from the village he recently saved from goblins.

Without a doubt, the game has become more interesting and they couldn't wait to see what the dice will roll.

 **Author Notes: and that's it, people, I hope you like it, what do you think about it. I know Goblin Slayer only did a cameo here but he will appear in the next chapter and as you can see The Enclave will and the Legion will be on the move so things will get more complicated for everybody.**

 **Though fair warning this story will get AU pretty soon because the merging of the USA Wasteland from Fallout and the Goblin Slayer world have shacked up things big time around both settings so expect some changes around the corner.**


	2. Chapter 02: In the Woods Somewhere

**Chapter 02: In the woods somewhere**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Goblin Slayer or Fallout**

 **/On the road to Border Town-Night time/**

A young man walked through the dirt road without too much plump or hurry. After all, he already finished his goblin slaying quest so he would first head back Cowgirl house and rest for the night so he could give his report in the morning to guild girl.

And while many people would be put off by his appearance and personality, but he particularly didn't care about that, because in his opinion if it didn't help him deal with the goblins in an efficient manner it was worthless to him.

Yes, Goblin Slayer was a man with a single goal in mind: The complete and total annihilation of the goblin race so things like appearance and other nonsense like that weren't his top priority (if they were at all) after all if it wasn't broken don't fix it.

But he was interrupted from his musing by a series of loud bangs sounded ahead of him alongside the unmistakable scream of dying beasts. So he hurried his pace to help whoever was being attacked.

Though he certainly wasn't expecting what he found once he arrived to the location of the sounds; a group of people dressed in a fashion he never saw, armed with some kind of strange devices they carried in their hands _"Those must be their weapons, though I suppose they must be ranged ones because they lack any edge or blunt part to be used on melee"_ mused Goblin Slayer as he inspected the weapons.

One of the people present, a young man of his same age group dressed in what appeared to be a grey and black combat armor with short messy black hair and steel grey eyes. The young man was aiming his strange weapon at him.

"Who are you, stranger? And don't make any funny business if you don't want to die" said him at Goblin Slayer who only raised his hands and answered.

"I am Goblin Slayer, I am an adventurer and I was going back to town when I heard the loud sounds and the scream of the beasts so I come to help you lot with the beasts" commented the Silver Ranked Adventurer while keeping his guard up.

At that moment he took a good look at the group and he certainly was confounded by them. Because their gear, weapons, and behavior were strange. Like if they were expecting to be attacked by something far worse than your typical run on the mill monster or bandit, though there wasn't' nothing that gave the giveaway that they weren't from the Kingdom that the animals they use in their carts because this was the first time he saw a two-headed cow. "Hey Duncan, with who are you talking about!" asked someone from the front of the caravan.

"Nothing much, boss, only one of the locals who was attracted by the firefight" replied the man in front of Goblin Slayer to the approaching person. This one was a man in his early 30's, dressed in a plain white shirt, blue jeans, and a dark brown coat. He was armed with a small silver weapon which the adventurer suspected functioned like the ones the others were using.

"And who are you, big boy?" Asked the man to Goblin Slayer once he was in front of them. Looking at the adventurer with keen interest, after all the man could tell with just one look that Goblin Slayer wasn't a stranger to getting his hands dirty.

"I'm Goblin Slayer and I am an adventurer, and who are you? Because I haven't seen weapons and gear like yours" in that moment he looked at the strange two-headed cows that they were using as pack animals "I certainly never saw a two head cow so I wonder where you come from."

The man smiled a bit at the words of Goblin Slayer "You hasn't ever seen a Brahmin? That's strange but having in mind how crazy has been the last few days this is pretty normal by comparison" commented the man more to himself than to Goblin Slayer.

"I hear you, boss these last three days have been crazy" said Duncan looking at the side as a large wolf-like creature appeared carrying in its mouth a small red scaled humanoid lizard _"A Kobold if I'm not wrong"_ thought the adventurer as the man went to the large wolf and begun to pet it.

"Oh, you brought one of the little-scaled freaks Snow? You're a good doggy" said the man caressing the animal with obvious care. He then looked at Goblin Slayer "Hey you tin man do you know what this freak of nature is? Because a lot of them attacked us before you came"

"That's a Kobold, it's a low to mid-level monster" answered the armored adventurer in his typical serious voice, causing the people present to smile a bit at that.

"Well whatever he and his buddies were they are dead" said the leader of the caravan "Now, can I ask you Mr. Goblin Slayer if there is any town nearby so I and my men can rest and maybe sell our wares?" asked the man to the adventurer.

"There is one nearby, about 3 or 4 hours from here" answered Goblin Slayer "Good can you guide us, I can assure you that you will be rewarded by your troubles" said the caravan leader to the Adventurer.

"Understood, follow me" replied Goblin Slayer as he begun to walk towards the town "well you hear the man, let's go!" said the caravan leader to his underlings who begun to follow Goblin Slayer.

 **/Sometime later/**

"Well this is certainly a welcome change of sights after our usual fare don't you think guys?" asked the caravan leader to his employees who answered affirmatively, after all compared to the desolate wastes of what once was America or the forest infested of those annoying monsters this town was sight to sore eyes indeed.

"And don't think I forgot about our deal" said the man to Goblin Slayer as he handed the adventurer one of his weapon a short double barrel one with some parts made of wood alongside some red cylinders that he supposed were the ammunition of the weapon.

"It's sawed-off double barrel shotgun and some ammunition for it, good luck in your endeavors Goblin Slayer" said gratefully the man to Goblin Slayer who thanked him for the present before going to Cowgirl's farm.

"It's strange for you boss to give him a gun and munition free of charge?" asked Duncan to his boss, after all during this travel he never saw him give anything for free.

"I know is strange but let's just say that or guide gave me the vibe of a regular customer, so I gave him that gun and ammunition as a free sample "After all I wouldn't be a good Guns Runner if I couldn't spot a client when I see one" answered the man looking at the fading figure of Goblin Slayer "Yes he will come back for more"

 **/Meanwhile in Another part of the continent/**

 **RATATATATAATATATATATAATATA!**

"We're under heavy attack! We need assistance ASAP!"

"Sir, the creature has breached the perimeter!"

If one could ask Sarge about the current situation he could certainly could answer by saying that it was a fucking mess, because really how could he and his squad go to a routine recon mission in the territory that appeared near the NCR and somehow end up having to fight some kind of freaking flying deathclaw!

" _Goddamnit I'm too old for this shit!"_ Thought the Sarge as he reloaded his M16 "Private, give Demoman Cover fire, Demoman blow this Motherfucker to Kingdom Come, and Gunner Shut up" Sage gave his men his orders as he kept firing at the monstrosity.

"Affirmative" Replied Private as he reloaded his aimed with the Grenade Launcher attached to his M16 at the beast and shot it wounded it and shredding one of its wings.

"But I didn't say anything!" cried out Gunner as he kept shooting with his M60 the beast keeping it at bay.

"HAHAHAHAHAH YEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA! Take this you ugly hellspawn!" Screamed Demoman as he shot the monster with a Rocket Launcher killing it instantly.

Once the creature was dead they slowly come closer to take a look at it and they certainly were surprised once they took a good look at it. For the beast was as big and large as an adult deathclaw and it certainly was a reptile but the similarities ended there.

For the beast was of a greyish green coloration, with two muscular legs and two membranous wings (now a single one thanks to Private) and a powerful jaw that certainly wouldn't have a problem ripping a man apart without too many troubles.

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Sarge while looking at the creature because it didn't look like any creature he has seen in the Wasteland during his years of service. "A new breed of Deathclaw?"

"I doubt it, Sarge because besides being scally, big and ugly, there isn't nothing much that can relate it to a deathclaw" answered Private as he examined the corpse.

"Well this thing kinda looks like a Dragon like the ones from the old Gromag the Barbarian Comics" commented Demoman as he kicked the beast "Tough bastard it was because I doubt even a Deathclaw could take the same amount of punishment this thing took before dying"

"Well the correct term would be Wyvern because this monster only has two legs and a pair of wings while a dragon has two pairs of legs and wings" said Gunner to Demoman.

Sarge just looked at his men and gave his orders "Shut up Gunner, now men we need to secure the perimeter as we contact HQ for Evac because there could be more beast like this one out there in this forest and were underprepared to deal with them" after hearing their orders the men begun to do their job securing the perimeter and calling to HQ for EVAC.

"Goddamnit, and I was just a week away from retirement" muttered Sarge because he knew that once more his retirement would be delayed because he and the rest of Bad Company would be sent to deal with this mess.

Really his luck sucks sometimes.

 **/Plane of the Gods/**

"So what do you think, do you like this?" asked a god in the form of an Afro American man dressed as a gentleman with a skull painted in his face to his fellow deities with a sly smirk on his face.

"I can deny that this is certainly interesting but the people from your realm wouldn't break the balance of the game with their tech?" asked Illusion interested because for what she has seen these weapons helped some parties kill some mid to high-tier monsters without too much trouble.

"Don't worry Illusion we have already that covered" answered truth pointing to a piece that was at the side of the Demon king piece and was creating new breeds of monster mixing the technology of the Wasteland with Alchemy to create nightmarish beings hell-bent on the destruction of the world.

"These new monsters will make things more interesting but let's be honest with ourselves what truly interests us Is the meeting between these two" said another god as he pointed the pieces of Goblin Slayer and The Courier because the piece of The Courier was going straight to the current location of Goblin Slayer. Border Town.

"The Man that doesn't let the dice roll decide his fate and the man which fate is a blank page, this will be an interesting meeting, but I wonder if they will ever form a party because that certainly would be fun to watch" commented the Supreme God pondering what kind of campaign would be necessary to form such a party.

"Oh, don't worry I already have something very interesting for that but first certain parameters must be filled" commented the god from the wasteland with a smile that didn't promise anything good for the characters in the game.

Because if there wasn't a thing for which the Crawling Chaos was known was for mercy.

 **Author Notes: and this is it, people. Tell me what do you think; it was good, bad or meh? I know that there wasn't too much to advance the plot but I really need to do this to set the stage for the story, which mostly will involve the next 2 or 3 chapters before the plot gets going.**

 **Kudos to anyone guessing the identities of The NCR troops, the God of the Wasteland and the man from the Wasteland that is now working for the Demon King.**

 **Bye.**


	3. Chapter 03: The Pasenger

**Chapter 03: The Passenger**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Fallout or Goblin Slayer belongs to me.**

" _Heh... now, come on, you open up. Open up, damn you. Open the vault... I can make it worth your while, think about what you're throwing away. I have other weapons, other technology I can share with you." The courier couldn't help but smile at the desperation in the former Brotherhood of steel elder voice, after all it was less than what he deserved for all the shit he make him pass through during his stay in the Sierra Madre._

 _"The collars... the collars were a mistake, I see that now. Why would I kill you? After all you've done... after all we've done together. Are you listening to me?!"_

" _You bet your ass I am asshole" thought the Courier as he opens up one of the wine bottles he 'borrowed' from the Casino and takes a sip enjoying both the liquor and the obvious suffering of the old man._

 _"Everything down here, I-I Swear, so much you could see! You could rule the wastes with what's down here, make your own army, re-shape the world, and if others disagree... put collars on them, I can show you how. Don't you leave me here. You can't do this to me. {Coughs, wheezing}"_

 _The young man just shook his head, after all Elijah thought he was dumb enough to fall for that. He got another thing coming._

 _"Must be someone... maybe that other courier, one with the flag on his back... maybe... no... No, said he'd never come to the Sierra Madre...No way out. Can't... can't end like this."_

 _Another Courier? Well that's interesting and knowing his luck he may run into him sooner or later, but that is a bridge he will cross in another moment because right now the only thing that matters was finishing his drink and listening Elijah pathetic ramblings._

 _"You. I know you can hear me. When you die, Courier... I'll be waiting. Your grave's going look just like this vault."_

 _At that last show of bravado he finally lost it and go in a full blown laughter because the old coot finally lost it "I certainly doubt it Elijah because I most likely die with a beautiful girl sucking my dick and drinking booze from Caesar Skull" commented The Courier as he dusted himself and got out of the Bunker to the Mojave Wasteland._

 _After all. He had unfinished business there._

"Hey kid are you okay back there?" at that the Courier woke up from his slumber _"That's one hell of a dream. I wonder why dreamt about that?"_ Thought The Courier, after all it wasn't uncommon for him to dream about the past, his stay in the Sierra Madre Casino wasn't one of his most treasure memories.

But, then again since **THAT DAY** most of his memories weren't particularly comforting. Nevertheless he shook his head from those thoughts and answered the old man that gave him a lift to the nearby town "Yes, I am alright old man. By the way how long is until we get to the nearest town?" Courier asked the driver as he took off his helmet and took a sip from his flask.

"We will be there in one or two hours tops" answered the driver "Though I have to say that weapon of yours is really something because I've never seen something like it" The courier smiled at the words of the old man and took his Fal and begun to check it.

"Yes, is a good gun, though believe or not this isn't one of the strongest weapons I have used" replied the young man remembering some of the guns he had used during his tenure in the Mojave Wasteland. After all the Fal may be a good and faithful weapon in its own right but it certainly got nothing to a Fatman.

"If you say so kid though I wonder if you're going to become an adventurer, because you got the skills to be pretty good one" The driver told the courier who certainly was entertaining the idea.

After all for what those people told him, adventurers where pretty much freelancers that did all kind of jobs for the right prize, which certainly fit right his alley. Besides that would help him get to know the layout the land and maybe discover how he ended here in the first place.

"Maybe I do that old man, maybe I do that" was the simple reply of the courier as he check his pipboy and played another song that he had stored in it as he looked the night sky.

 _I am a passenger  
And I ride and I ride  
I ride through the city's backside  
I see the stars come out of the sky  
Yeah, they're bright in a hollow sky  
You know it looks so good tonight_

 _I am a passenger  
I stay under glass  
I look through my window so bright  
I see the stars come out tonight  
I see the bright and hollow sky  
Over the city's ripped-back sky  
And everything looks good tonight_

 _Singin' la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la_

 **/02 hours later-Border Town/**

"This is most certainly a welcome change of pace" commented the courier as he walked the streets of the town because, the only places he had seen as vibrant and alive as this town in the wasteland were the NCR Capital and The Strip of New Vegas. But he would explore this town later because he first needed to find an inn to spend the night.

 **/Next day in the Morning/**

Guild Girl was having a pretty uneventful morning of doing her usual routine of filling files, processing quests requests and paying up the adventurers who successfully complete a quest, when someone called her.

"Excuse ma'am, could you please hand the forms to register as an adventurer?" Courier asked at the surprised girl with a small smile because her startled face was kinda cute to him.

 **/Badlands- At the same time/**

" _ **So we had a deal?"**_ Asked sinister voice to the old man in front of it. Anyone who heard the voice couldn't help but shiver in sheer fright for it transmitted such pure and unadulterated malice. But that wouldn't stop the old man from making this deal because he had a score to settle and if to doing so he have to literally sign a deal with the devil then so be it, he was beyond the point of no return.

"Yes we have a deal Demon Lord, you help me reap vengeance against The Courier and in return I will make you weapons with which you will destroy your foes" answered without fear or doubt the old man.

" _ **Good choice"**_ In that moment a magic beam hits the old man in the chest which causes that a blinding light engulf him, once it dies out the old man wasn't there, instead there was a man on its prime who was looking at himself in surprises _**"I did my end of the deal Elijah, and you better keep your end or you won't like the consequences"**_ said the demon lord to the former elder of the Brotherhood of Steel.

"Of course my lord" Elijah couldn't help but smile viciously because while this wasn't an optimal situation, it certainly beats being buried alive in the Sierra Madre Vault. Besides this time he would make sure that his dreams became reality no matter what.

" _Just wait Courier, because after I'm done with you, death will be a mercy you won't get"_ Vowed the former BOS Elder in his mind because while he had quite a lot of names in his list of people to kill, the one person who was at the top of it was none other than the Courier Six.

" _Foolish man thinking I don't know about your imminent betrayal, that Courier should have killed you when he had the chance"_ Thought the Demon with contained disdain at the human in front of him. After all it was obvious to him that he was planning on betraying him once he reached his goals.

" _But it doesn't matter, because at the end I will be the one left standing"_ with that last thought the Demon retired himself to its chambers to plan his next move in its eternal game against the gods and mortal races.

 **Author Notes: and this is people tell me what you think of it, sorry for the short chapter but I've been really busy with RL so I couldn't do much. This chapter basically finish setting our two protagonists in the same place, Goblin Slayer and Courier and also showing two of the big bad of this story.**

 **Next Chapter should be fun because Courier will go to his first Goblin Extermination Quest and someone will accompain him to do some good old RIP AND TEAR.**


	4. interlude: Life on Mars

**Interlude: Life On Mars**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Fallout or Goblin Slayer belongs to me.**

 **/Winter City- Kingdom of the North 2300 hours/**

In the starless night sky in the once thriving Kingdom of the North (now a lawless and ruined land after the Capital the Winter City was destroyed in a volcanic eruption) a float of Ventibirds with the Enclave symbol were flying towards the Capital to help the only warlord of the land who actually had control over the city, a half-elf paladin who unlike the other was actually protecting the inhabitants of the city.

"After so many failures one would think that High Command would learn about meddling in other people business" Thought sardonically one of the soldiers that was being transported inside of one of the aircrafts. He was an Afro-American man with a military haircut that was wearing one of the Enclave Power Armors and was armed with a Laser Gatling.

It's a God-awful small affair To the girl with the mousy hair But her mummy is yelling no And her daddy has told her to go

In that moment the alarm begins to flare inside the Ventibird so he takes his helmet back on and his gun while preparing himself for upcoming battle that his men and him will soon have. In that moment the doors opens and everybody begins to land, once outside he aims his gun at the nearest enemy group and opens fire at them killing them easily.

This scene was repeating across the city in which the Enclave troops were landing and fighting the many factions on the city while giving support to Half-Elf Paladin troops.

Though ignored by all a group of cloaked individuals were observing the ensuing chaos across the city with satisfied smiles because the predictions of their Lord come to be and soon enough it will be the moment to strike.

 _But her friend is nowhere to be seen_

 _Now she walks through her sunken dream_

 _To the seat with the clearest view_

 _And she's hooked to the silver screen_

 _But the film is a saddening bore_

 **/Outside of a town in the border of the NCR/**

A fierce battle was being fought in the town streets between an armed group and a undead horde, in which the former were slowly losing ground against the undead, until every last one of them ended up dead by the living dead.

Everything was watched by a person sitting on a hill outside of the town with an amused expression; he was a young man in his 20's dressed with brown pants, black leather boots, a dark blue shirt and a green tunic. He was pale, with messy black hair to the neck, piercing green eyes.

"Excuse me Mr. Necromancer but did you took care of the raiders that attacked our town?" asked one of the townspeople with apprehension after seeing the horror show that the young man in front of him caused when he decided to help them out with the group of raiders that had took over their small town.

"Indeed I did my good man, every last one of those raiders are just now Zombie snack, after all that's a fitting end for trash like Raiders and FUCKING WARLOKS!" answered the mage with a bright friendly smile that ironically made him look way more threatening that what he really was.

"A-and by chance could you please dispel the undeads? Asked fearfully the Mayor of the town to the Necromancer who only smiled at the man.

"Don't worry sir, they are already going back to their graves so they can rest in peace once more" answered the mage, before remembering something and asking the man a very important question.

"By the way do you know where is the nearest Adventurer Guild is located?" at the funny looks of the people surrounding him he left out a sigh because this was going to be one of those days.

 _For she's lived it ten times or more_

 _She could spit in the eyes ofools_

 _ls As they ask her to focus on_

 **/Caesar's Camp/**

In Caesar's tent a historic meeting between the Leader of the Legion and his most trusted lieutenants and an envoy of Red Wizards of the Eastern Kingdom (1) who were sent by the leaders of said nation to establish diplomatic relations with the Legion.

This pact between the two nations would bring new resources to the Legion (especially in regards of magic related items and information which was being fervently sought by it) and new slaves and firearms for the Eastern Kingdom. Without a doubt a treaty that was mutually beneficial to both parties but not all members of the Legion were so optimistic about.

"Something wrong Centurion? You look worried" asked another of the Centurions present in the room to his companion who he was analyzing with critical eye.

"Nothing, I just don't trust those mages" answered the man to which his companion nodded to his words after all he shared the same feelings "Aye, though liked us or not they are necessary for the time being because they have the information and magical resources we desperately need so we will be their allies" the 'for now' was left unsaid.

Because the help those mages were proportionating to the legion was without doubt impressive, after all his now lightning imbued Gladius was a magnificent weapon.

 _Sailors fighting in the dance hall_

 _Oh man, look at those cavemen go_

 _It's the freakiest show_

 **/Somewhere in the middle of nowhere/**

A young man with short blonde hair, tan skin blue eyes wearing a battered Power Armor and armed with a Laser Rifle was helping out one of the members of an adventurer party. Because as the corpses and ruins surrounding them was a testimony of the fierce battle that was fought there.

"Are you alright?" asked the man to the other party members a young girl of about 14 to 15 years old, dressed in light armor and armed with a longsword covered with sacred symbols and some kind of priestess.

"Yes we're fine thanks to you Lone Wanderer" answered the Swordwoman to the Hero of the Capital Wasteland who smiled at that while he offered them three bottles of Nuka Cola.

"I think that after this we deserve to give ourselves a treat, don't you think so?" commented the Lone Wanderer to his new companions as he gave them the bottles "And don't worry they aren't poisoned or anything" continued the young man as he took another bottle and took a sip from it and then the party followed suit.

"Hey Lone Wanderer would you like to join our party? Because we need someone specialized in long range combat and you fit the bill besides you can potentially fit the role of the Tank with that Armor of yours" Asked Chosen Heroine to the blonde young man.

"I would love to, besides who knows it may be fun to defeat this Demon King fellow" answered Lone Wanderer with a smile that was shared by the other members of his new party. Though ignored by them, this will be the point that historians later on would point on as the moment in which one of the most well regarded party was born because the party of the Four Heroes was born that day, the legendary adventurers that would inspire untold generations in the years to come.

 _Take a look at the lawman Beating up the wrong guy_

 _Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know_

 _He's in the best selling show_

 _Is there life on Mars?_

 **/And in a Castle located in the outskirts of a NCR military base/**

In the Throne Room of said castle a man observed his new surroundings with a critical look and an amused smirk like if he was a kid that received a new toy and was dying to play with it. He was a man in his 30's with long black hair to the neck, pale skin, blood red eyes and was dressed with Black Gothic clothes. Anyone that set his eyes on his would instinctively know that he wasn't someone normal and they would be right because the Lord and Master of this Castle wasn't human but a vampire.

"Do you see something that amuse you My Lord?" asked one of his Vampire Servants to which the Vampire only answered with smile that revealed the enormous bloodlust and sadism that he felt in that moment.

"Indeed Lieutenant. Looks like our new neighbors are planning to invade our humble abode so I think we need to teach their place to the cattle don't you agree?" The Lieutenant Vampire couldn't help but share the same smirk of his Liege and said before retiring from the Throne Room.

"I shall go to prepare the troops My Lord" The Vampire Count couldn't help himself but let his smirk grow for the imminent bloodbath and expansion of his domain and maybe he would finally find the thing he has been looking for so long.

 _Your fear awaken._

 _Go with it now_

 _And let it overcome you._

 _Fear awaken._

 _Your mind is racing_

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for the Long Delay but as you all know RL can be a bitch and the Author's Block I got with this story was BIG to the point in which I have to leave for now the 4th chapter of this story on hold so I could do this little interlude. So with that out of the way I can say that I kinda like what I did here because it shows that the world is changing in a BIG way (for good and bad) without our two heroes intervention especially in the NCR and the Legion. Now with this out of the way I have a question for you all:**

 **Which story ideas do you think I should work on?**

 **A GOT/Darkest Dungeon crossover in which the Hamlet and its inhabitants are transported to Westeros and that sweet song of ice and fire gets thrown out of the window with the arrival of the eldritch horrors lurking those lands. This one would be an Dark Fantasy story with Eldritch undertones (after all both sources materials have Lovecratftian influences) with little to no Romance and the MANNIS being alongside the heir the only men conscious enough to know that is a stupid idea to play the Game of Thrones when eldritch abominations wants to probe every orifice in your body with their tentacles.**

 **A Fallout/Konosuba/RWBY/Skyrim Crossover in which after the shitshow that was the Genocidal Divorce Case between Salem and Ozma the God of Light And Darkness were punished by the other deities in the Multiverse with Toilet Cleaning duty for the next 10 Billion years, so it's now the turn to Rookie goddesses Aqua and Eris to solve the mess by recruiting Two Valiant Souls from two unlikely realms… Too bad that those two were such assholes… The basic Premise is that both the Courier and the Dragonborn receive the ISEKAI treatment with their bodies being regressed back to their teenager years to save their new realm buuuuutttt the problem is that the courier is basically Murderhobo Kazuma Satou packing heat and the Dragonnorn is Abridged Kirito with the Th'um. Yep Remnant is fucked.**

 **A Fallout/RWBY crossover inspired by the Awesome story Pit Stop in which a Chaotic Neutral (or Good) Courier finds a stranded Team RWBY in the Mojave so he decides to take them under his wing (because with more people he can get more fire support) and so it begins the (MIS!)adventures of Team RWBY in the Mojave alongside their guide quasi big brother figure the Courier! Basically a slice of life type of story in which the Courier instead of being an old man is around the same age of Winter and acts like the unholy mix of Deadpool and Kazuma Satou.**

 **A DMC/Monster Girl Encyclopedia in which after the events of DMC3 both Dante and Vergil end's up in the world of the Monster Girls and well one things lead to another and now their life is a shitty Ecchi Light Novel to much of their chagrin.**

 **And a MCU/Highschool DxD in which our boi Loki after being Killed by Thanos end's up being Reborn as none other than Issei Hyuudo.**

 **The Eastern Kingdom is basically Thay from Dungeons and Dragons and if you know about D &D Lore you know why is so bad that the Legion and them become allies.**


	5. Chapter 04: short charge heroes

**Chapter 04: Short Charge Heroes**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Fallout or Goblin Slayer belongs to me.**

 **Author Notes: I'm looking for a Beta Reader, anyone interested can PM me.**

 **/Guild Hall-Border Town/**

 _"Well this is certainly a welcome change of pace from the usual fare"_ Thought the Courier as he looked at the guildhall and the ambient of friendly professionalism that permeate it. Because if he knew something well from both experience and his teacher's lessons was that having a good team was paramount to complete a job. Because no matter the situation it was always good to have someone watching your back, more so if they were professionals.

And while it sucks that he had to be on the same level of the rookies, he knew that in no time he will rise up through the ranks thanks to his experience and his luck because if there was a thing he knew for sure was that sooner rather than later he will be involved in some crazy shenanigan that will rise up his reputation and position in the guild. Just like in The Mojave.

But that was for another time, because right now he needed to find a job to get started. So he went to the board to find a job when he saw him.

He was a man dressed from head to toes with a cheap armor that while certainly wasn't pretty it was functional because It covered all the vital points, while not sacrificing his mobility. Many would have dismissed that person as some rookie but he knew better, that man was a professional.

So without further ado he went and greeted the man. After all it wasn't like because of meeting and possibly befriending the man his fate and that of the world would suddenly be changed forever…

(Much later in life he would laugh at his own stupidity when he looked back to this memory because he really needed to learn to not test his luck)

"Hello there" greeted The Courier with a friendly tone (or as much as he could with his helmet muffling his voice, the adventurer looked at the person that greeted him and saw a man using some kind of light armor with a duster over it, his face was covered in a strange helmet with two red glasses where his eyes were and he was armed with one of those strange weapons the people in the caravan were armed. Though he didn't recognized him from there.

 _"He must be from their same land"_ Thought Goblin Slayer, though just like the Courier he noted that the man in front of him while being a porcelain adventurer was someone that have the presence of someone used to do this kind of job (like him and the other Silver Adventurers) "Hello" was the simple answer from the silver ranked adventurer to which the mailman from the Mojave couldn't help but smirk behind his helmet because this man reminded him a certain sniper from the Mojave.

"I'm Courier nice to meet you" he introduced himself to the killer of goblins who just like him kept his helmet on his head hiding his face, although if one could see his face you would most likely see a neutral expression.

"Do you need something?" asked with a flat tone Goblin Slayer and while most people would find that tone rude, The Courier didn't mind, because he knew that the man wanted to help him, besides he really liked that serious and direct attitude after dealing with the usual shiftiness of some of the people of the wasteland.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if I could join you in your quest? Because I'm kind of new here and I would like to gain some experience in this area" answered Courier truthfully, something that Goblin Slayer noticed, though the mysterious background of the newcomer didn't surprise him too much, after all people from all the races and backgrounds joined the ranks of the guild on a daily basis.

"No problem, do you have everything ready for the quest?" asked Goblin Slayer to the new adventurer who nodded after checking something on the strange device he had attached to his wrist.

"I have a FN-Fal and three extra mags for it, a Beretta and four extra mags for it, a Bowie Knife, ten stimpacks, seven healing powders, 2 frag grenades, a flashbang, and 5 antidotes, that's good enough right?" asked the Courier after telling him what he have in his inventory, Goblin Slayer nodded because although he didn't know what was a Fal or a Beretta he supposed those were some kind of weapons similar to the one that Merchant gave him, which mean that they were weapons for medium to long range which made them almost useless in the cave were the goblins have their lair because in them most of the combat was close and personal.

"I don't think those weapons are going to be too useful because we're going to a cave to kill goblins" Goblin Slayer told the Courier who smirked under his helmet and replied while palming his rifle.

"Don't worry buddy, this isn't my first shootout in a cave" to the man's words Goblin Slayer nodded and told him before leaving the hall "In that case we depart immediately" Courier smiled behind his helmet because something told him that he will definitively enjoy working with that man.

 _/Sometime later on the road/_

 _As cold as stone, they march in darkness_

 _Enslaving the young and killing their fathers_

 _But soon they'll know the path they've chosen_

 _Has carved their fate in stone_

 _In blood and tears, a thousand times_

 _We rise against, we'll always hold the line_

 _Of reckoning_

"Interesting gadget" commented Goblin Slayer to his companion who was playing a song on it and was sit in front of him in the carriage that was taking them to the village in which their quest will be taking place, Courier couldn't help but smile at that and stopped the music "You wouldn't believe how much" answered the man as he did a last check up in it, "I could manage one for you if you're interested"

"No thanks, it could be taken by the goblins" answered the Adventurer to which the Courier shrugged and finished checking his Fal "If you say so, though I highly recommend you getting a Pipboy because they are extremely useful because they let you see your health status, your inventory, it has a radio, a satellital map and a Geiger counter" explained the courier the functions of the gadget attached to his left wrist.

"Is that so?" was the only answer of Goblin Slayer to which the Courier laughed a bit "Indeed" the silver ranked adventurer nodded at the words of his companion, though his next words surprised Goblin Slayer.

"Though I am surprised to see someone as consumed by vengeance as me" Courier commented as he took off his helmet and light a cigarette. The adventurer looked at his companion surprised because after all these years the only person that knew him that well was Cowgirl and his master, though looking at the man take a drag from his cigarette he could see the grey eyes of the Courier and understood that yes, they were quite similar in that regard.

Because his eyes were a pit which showed an immense rage and hatred against those who took what they valued most in the world and the cold and dark determination to make them pay in the most painful and excruciating way possible. No, they weren't the same because his red eyes showed the sheer need to slaughter any goblin that crossed his path in the most brutal and efficient way possible, the eyes of the courier were almost the same though hidden under a veneer of civility, almost like if he learned to tame his inner demons.

"The trick is not to tame your demons" replied the Courier as he threw what was left of his smoke and put back on his helmet "but to just keep them on a leash until it's the moment to set them free"

"That has helped you?" asked interested Goblin Slayer, to which the Courier mused for a moment before answering as he remembered the time in which he lost any hope of having a normal life "Without a doubt" was the answer of the Mailman from the Mojave.

"I see" was the only answer of the Slayer of Goblins to his companions as he meditated his words, meanwhile The Courier kept quiet as he remembered the words his teacher told him a long time ago " _Never tame your demons kid, that's an useless endeavor, just keep them on a leash. Because if you don't you will be eventually consumed by them"_ those were his teacher's words on the matter so many years ago and while he could admit that old bastard was right in that regard, it was also true that each day was getting harder and harder to keep them chained.

 **/Sometime later in a cave outside of a village/**

Courier and Goblin Slayer were outside of the cave the Goblins took to make their nest, from what the villagers have told them the goblins moved in recently, and had only stole some farm animals and grains, though it wouldn't take too long for them to try to abduct a woman to breed.

So they have to act fast to get rid of them. Which means getting inside the cave and kill every last one of them. Even the babies.

Or at least that's how Goblin Slayer explained it to The Courier who remembering the little bastards he killed in that village a little while back and the information his new partner gave him about them, he knew it was the only good method to deal with them. Because while they may be the bottom feeding bitches of the monsters, the adaptability and the high breeding rates of the goblins made them a very real latent menace, so the fact that they weren't taken seriously by nobody baffled him " _Though I suppose that's another case of people ignoring a problem until it fuck them in the ass… quite literally in this case"_ Thought Courier wryly.

"Are you ready?" asked Goblin Slayer to which Courier nodded "Good, then I go in the front and will cover the rear" The Courier took off the safe from his rifle "Let's do it" were the words of the Mailman from the Mojave as he and his new companion went inside the cave.

Once inside Courier activated the Night Vision in his helmet, thanks to that he saw the pair of goblins just ahead of them hiding in what was an obvious ambush so he aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger.

 **BANG! BANG!**

The .308 Cal. Bullets transformed the Goblins heads into a fine red mist without too much trouble, they didn't even had the time to scream before falling to the floor dead "Good job, that's two of them" commented Goblin Slayer as he nodded at Courier's handiwork "And there are still a lot to kill yet" answered Courier.

"Let's finish this" was the only answer of Goblin Slayer who resumed walking followed by Courier but in that moment two goblins jump at them from their sides. But Goblin Slayer reacting quickly hit one with his shield sending him flying to the ground where he finished it off with a stab in the chest, meanwhile the Courier took off his sidearm and shoot the other twice killing it instantly.

"That was close" commented Courier as he put his Beretta back in his holster "They are fools but not stupid" replied Goblin Slayer to which Courier could only nod in affirmation because if they weren't paying attention they would be dead in this very moment _"It's scary to think what these little fuckers could do if they somehow end up making a nest in a Pre-war facility or god forbid it a Vault"_ Thought the Courier as he once again took his Fal.

"Nevertheless we still have a job to finish" Said the Courier who alongside Goblin Slayer went deeper into the cave, after all they still have Goblins to kill.

 **"GROOOOBBB!"**

The Goblins roar shook the cave and the rest of the goblins appears before them commanded by Hob who consumed by the rage and hatred against the adventurers that had irrupted in their lair and killed their brethren with the intention of killing them in the most sadistic and painful way they could come with their devious minds.

"How kind of them to save us time from looking for them" said Courier with a bloodthirsty smile hiding his helmet "Don't underestimate them" was the only thing that Goblin Slayer said as he prepared himself for the imminent battle against the 16 Goblins.

"Cover yourself because I have something ready to ruin their parade" said Courier as he took one of his frag grenades and threw it at the Goblin horde, falling right under the feet of the Hob where it explodes transforming it and the nearby Goblins into bloodsoaked masses of flesh and bones "rest in pieces" commented Courier while Goblin Slayer went after the remaining goblins (that weren't no more than six at this point)

Goblin Slayer decapitated the Goblin in front of him before throwing his weapon to another goblin impaling it with the blade before dodging the attack of another one and cutting his neck with the sharp border of his shield. Meanwhile Courier wasn't falling behind either because using his assault rifle he was picking out the goblins that were either trying to run away or sneaking towards his partner.

"That was an interesting weapon, how it's called?" asked Goblin Slayer to Courier who just like him was finishing off the goblins that were on the floor either wounded or playing dead because that was certainly an interesting weapon and could be useful when dealing with goblins, "That's a Frag grenade, it's an explosive that when goes boom throws shrapnel to every direction and as you can see transform living beings into mincemeat" was the answer of the Courier as he was finishing off a goblin with his pistol.

"I see" said Goblin Slayer in a meditative voice, something that Courier noted who after killing the last of the goblins on his side said to his partner with a friendly tone "I can teach you how to use guns and explosives Goblin Slayer because I can tell that more sooner than later you will need to know how to use them to deal with these little bastards"

"In that case I'm grateful though I don't know how to pay you back for the favor" answered Goblin Slayer to which Courier just shrugged his shoulders "just take to a place where the booze and food are cheap, good and the working staff aren't assholes"

"I see, then I know the perfect place" Goblin Slayer said making the courier smirk under his helmet "Perfect because I'm starving"

 **/Meanwhile in a Mansion outside of the Capital/**

A man in his 30's with brown short hair, dull black eyes dressed with only his pants watched from the window of his room in the mansion he recently purchased how his servants were bringing the merchandise that he will soon put to auction for the Principal crime syndicates of the kingdom, meanwhile in the room an old rock song was playing at full volume on the stereo which was without a doubt one of the favorites of the man _"this situation was unexpected but I certainly don't mind how it turned out"_ thought the man with a satisfied smile on his face because since he mysteriously appeared in this land his luck certainly improved.

 _I'm ahead; I'm a man_

 _I'm the first mammal to wear pants, yeah_

 _I'm at peace with my lust_

 _I can kill 'cause in god I trust_

 _It's evolution baby!_

In that moment he looks back at the bed were two women were sleeping with only the sheets covering their modesty and couldn't help but smirk satisfied for the fact that he left those two chicks exhausted after all the debauchery they did in the bed and that certainly stroked his ego "I will certainly will gave them a great review, damn I may talk with the Madame, heck I may buy them from her" said to himself the man absentmindedly

Though that would be on a later date because first he have to prepare everything for the coming of the syndicate representatives so he could show them all the merchandise he have on sale, which certainly would make him someone important in the criminal underworld.

After all with the arms and the drugs he was going to sell them his power and influence will certainly grow which was obviously part of the plan, something that he will certainly enjoy while he harvest the rewards.

After all, what kind of smuggler would he be if he didn't that?

 _I'm ahead, I am advanced_

 _I'm the first mammal to make plans, yeah_

 _I crawled the earth, but now I'm higher_

 _2010, watch it go to fire_

 _It's evolution baby!_

 _Do the evolution!_

Come on, come on, come on

 **Author notes: Uff this chapter was a pain in the ass to write that's for sure! Now we're on the part of the story to which I wanted to come; the Courier and Goblin Slayer meeting and team up to kill goblins as god intended! You guys don't know the headaches I got to finish off this damn chapter because I have it for months on standby thanks to a frigging writer's block so this is the best I could come off, I know that the fight was too quick and easy for our pair of murderhobos but you have to remind yourself that those goblins just moved to that cave and there wasn't a shaman or a woman to breed so they were easy to deal with (it doesn't also help that the Courier threw a grenade at their feet) though don't worry because things will gonna get harder to our heroes because this was the final part of the tutorial, because thanks to Smuggler the bad guys are gonna get all the cool toys from the wasteland, besides anyone that have ever played Fallout knows that a grenade and an assault rifle aren't going to help too much against some of the critters that live in the wasteland if you don't have a plan to deal with them (The PTSD I got from cleaning Quarry Junction wasn't easy to get rid of)**

 **Next chapter most likely will be a slice of life in which Courier and Goblin Slayer begins to form their bromance thanks to their mutual interest in killing things with sheer creativity and the power of weaponrized autism XD**

 **And before someone ask yes High Elf Archer screamed in horror to the heavens for no apparent reason because deep down she knew that something horrible (according to her) had happened somewhere in the world.**

 **Songs used in the chapter in order of appearance:**

 **The Reckoning - Within Temptation**

 **Do the Evolution – Pearl Jam**


End file.
